This is Life
by The runt Duchess
Summary: xXLookingAwayChallengeXx When Ryoma overhears the Regulars talking about how they had to 'put up with him', he feels his heart break into a million pieces. What is going on? How will he deal with this? Remember, Ryoma...there is a silver lining to every cloud.
1. Chapter 1

As the awards ceremony closed down and players and spectators alike began to leave, the Seigaku members continued congratulating each other- hugs and high fives and yelling and laughter. It was almost surreal- they had really made it, really won Nationals. Tezuka was once again caught with a small smile on his usually stoic face, and even Echizen was grinning like never before.

After a few more moments, however, Oishi turned to Echizen.

"Echizen, why don't you go hospital? That was quite a fall you took up in the mountains, and you've only just regained your memories-who knows if you might have other damage to your head?- and then you played Yukimura… you really should go to get yourself checked out, you know. We'll wait to start the celebration until you get done, ok?"

Ryoma blinked. "I'm ok, Oishi-sempai. Nothing hurts."

Momo immediately grabbed him and put him in a headlock "You should obey your sempai, Echizen, you should, you should!"

"Momo! Let him go! What if you make it worse?" Oishi immediately exclaimed and rushed to release Echizen from Momo's grip. Once free, he patted Echizen on the shoulders and insisted "Really, Echizen, you should go."

"Che….usu." Ryoma turned around and began walking off the stadium, which was by now empty save for the Seigaku team, in the direction of the nearest hospital. Halfway out in the parking lot, he remembered that they hadn't told him where they would meet up, and turned back around to ask them that.

As he got closer to the end of the mini-tunnel-entrance to the stadium, he could hear them still congratulating each other, and couldn't help but smile fondly and with pure happiness. Just before he walked out into plain sight, however, he heard them quiet down and Momo-sempai ask, "Is he gone?"

"It's 80% chance that Echizen is already across the parking lot on his way to the closest hospital, 10% chance that he stopped to talk with someone from another team, 5% chance that he decided to find somewhere to nap, and 5% chance that he doubled back and is listening to us right now."

"AAARRRGGGHHHH! THAT ANNOYING TEME-YAROU! Always mooching off of me! He has no respect for his sempai-tachi, none at all!" Momo let out once Inui finished.

"Fshuuu….calm down, Momo. He's gone, alright? And we've reached nationals, he was of good use, after all."

"Nya! He's so mean! And rude!"

"He is rather disrespectful. Must be his upbringing in America. But now we've reached our goal, we can get rid of him somehow. Tell him us third years have to concentrate on exams and school now." Oishi continued.

"I'm sorry. I must have hit my head during my match. I could have sworn you were saying we don't need Echizen-kun anymore?" Fuji spoke softly.

"Nya, Fujiko! How can you not know! We were only using him to reach nationals!"

"Un, Fujiko-chan. Why do you think I never invited him to the shop unless it was with the whole team?"

"100% chance that Fuji was not aware of our plans, and is upset to have been left out."

"Wrong, Inui. I'm not upset at _being left out,_ I'm upset at them being there in the first place. Tezuka, were you aware of this?" Fuji turned to Tezuka, opening his eyes to show how serious he was.

"Aah. Though the planning was made the day you were out because Yuuta-kun was sick, I had assumed someone else would have brought you up to speed."

"Oh. Well, are there any other plans I should be aware of? Perhaps, some plan about dropping me as well?"

"Nya, Fujiko! Don't say that! You're our friend! We would never drop you!"

"Funny. I thought Echizen-kun was our friend, too."

"Maa, maa…we'll settle this later. We should start walking to Kawamura's Sushi, as we don't know when Echizen will be back and we've been here awhile." Oishi cut into the growing dispute.

Brought out of his frozen state, Ryoma wiped his tears off and quickly looked around for somewhere to hide so that they wouldn't see him as they came out- he couldn't run off, they'd hear him for sure. Spotting a partially open door leading to the women's bathrooms a few steps behind him, he quietly walked over and went in, leaving the door open only a crack, through which he would be able to see them walk past.

Tezuka-buchou came first, straight and tall as always, leading them away. Oishi, Eiji and Inui came next, conversing about something in soft tones, Momo and Kaido came next, Momo's arm around Kaido's waist, , who was blushing softly at whatever Momo was whispering to him. Last, seemingly dragging his feet, Fuji, who had his eyes open and a confused and hurt expression on his face, but also seen was anger, strong, deep anger at the people he had trusted the most.

Twenty minutes after they were gone, lest they do what he just did and come back for something, Ryoma walked out of the Ladies' restroom and stood there, eyes unseeing, facing the direction his sempai-tachi had gone. He kept repeating their overheard conversation over and over in his head, unable to fully believe it. Tears filled his eyes once again, but this time, he refused to let them fall. Straightening his back, clamping down on his emotions, and focusing his glare, Ryoma walked out of the stadium and turned towards his house, thinking the matter over on the way.

His first instinct was to run, to go back to America without saying goodbye or giving any notice or explanation. Let them wonder what had happened. However, a part of him still couldn't believe they were such good actors, and wanted to stay here, at least until the end of the school year, to see how they proceeded with their 'Plan' and whether he could, now that he knew the truth, notice anything odd in their treatment of him. Also, he couldn't help but remember Fuji-sempai's face as he left, and his lone protesting voice as the others all piled dirt upon his name. He knew that to Fuji-sempai, like him, considered them his family, more than just friends. Ryoma didn't want to leave him here by himself, because if he left, that's what would happen. Fuji-sempai might be nice and soft-spoken and well-liked by many, but he didn't have any real friends outside of the Regulars, and his childhood friends in Chiba.

Arriving home, he opened the door and toed off his shoes, uttering a soft 'Tadaima' as he did so. Hearing no response, he slowly walked up to his room and laid down on his bed, automatically raising his hand to pet Karupin when she came up to him. Turning to look at her, Karupin gave a questioning meow, nudging Ryoma's side. Seeing Karupin's innocent blue eyes, Ryoma made his decision. "I'm fine, Karupin, don't worry. I'm fine…"

A/N OK, I know I'm not too good at this, and this challenge is *way* old, but I really liked it –I'm a sucker for pain sometimes, heehee…- and, well, I totally wouldn't be even writing this, but I've gone to the search engine and typed in "Looking Away Challenge" and out of them all- wait, first let me say I loved them all- but out of them all only one forgave them-I'm not saying I'll do that, I don't know yet- but the most important thing: in all of them Seigaku found out that Ryoma heard them, and were able to feel regret or make up a story, accordingly. I wanted to see what would happen if they _didn't_ know he had heard them. And…I'm sorry, but I couldn't make Fuji a bad guy! He's my absolute favorite! And though I do love when he gets all sadistic in some fics, I also think he's a really sweet, shy boy and easily hurt. Why shy? Well, why else would he have a mask for everyone to see rather than his true emotions? Ditto for the easily hurt part. Anyways, I don't know how, but now I've started, I'll finish this fic as I can, and any and all comments/criticisms accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I FORGOT TO DO THIS!

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis does not belong to me- and if you think it does, then please pay me some royalties for it, ne? ^-^

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy, meaning boys kissing and doing other stuff- in the future, not this chapter. Still aways off, but yeah. You don't like it, please hit the back button. Some Seigaku-bashing (the regulars except Fuji and Echizen). Possibility of OOC characters. Any more anyone finds, let me know and I'll add it to the list. *longer A/N at the bottom*

Chaper 2

The next day, Ryoma wakes up, and after feeding Karupin, gets ready for school and leaves before Momoshiro has a chance to pass by and offer him a ride. He needs time to crate a mask, so the others willnot know anything is wrong. He's pretty sure he's got it right when he's about a block away from school- which is good, because Fuji-sempai is standing at the gate, obviously waiting for someone, and Ryoma has a niggling suspicion that it is him he's waiting for.

He doesn't know what happened yesterday at Kawamura's place- he hadn't gone, knowing he couldn't act properly so short a time after the discovery- and that the Regulars would assume he'd gone home to sleep and forgotten about the celebration If Fuji-sempai had continued to defend him, however, he was sure that the other Regulars would do anything in their power to prevent him from talking with Ryoma.

As Ryoma got closer, he tugged his cap down as his usual gesture.

"Ohayo, Fuji-sempai. Waiting for Tezuka-buchou?" he looked up at Fuji.

"Ohayo, Echizen-kun. No, as a matter of fact, I was..."

Sure enough, here came someone to interrupt.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru glomped him strong enough to almost topple him over, squealing in his ear the whole time.

"Itai! Kikumaru-sempai!" he uttered his usual response. Oishi came not far behind, once agian telling Eiji to let go of Echizen.

Fuji tried again- "Echizen-kun, could I...?" only to be interrupted, yet again, by Eiji-

"Nya! Ochibi! Fujiko wants to play a game against you! Say yes say yes say yes!" while jumping up and down and hugging Fuji, who remained utterly still- not accepting Kikumaru's hugs but not pushing him away either.

"WHAT! No way, no way!" Momoshiro burst into the scene, grabbing Echizen and putting him in a headlock. "We don't want it to rain today,na! We don't want it, yo!"

Ryoma had to try hard to not jerk away from Momoshiro. He was angry over what he had said back at the stadium. He had considered Momoshiro one of his closest friends, even invited him into his home, allowed him to see past his mask. -It hurt, it really did. As it was, however, he simply tensed up a bit but otherwise remained still.

"Itai, Momo-sempai."

"Nya, Momo-chi! Why would it rain? The forecast was clear today, nya!"

"100% chance that Momoshiro believes that because there was a freak rainstorm last time Fuji and Echizen played, that it will happen again."

"NYA! INUI! Don't do that!"

"INUI-SEMPAI! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru exclaimed at the same time. In the surprise, however, Momoshiro loosened his hold on Echizen, and he was able to escape.

As he started to walk away in the commotion, he noticed that Fuji-sempai was nowhere to be seen. Ryoma tugged his cap down and kept on walking towards the changing room, hoping to get in and get changed before the others showed up.

As he walked in, he noticed Kaido and Fuji were in there, and that he'd apparently interrupted something- and he was very glad he did, for Fuji was pressed up against the lockers, his right hand tightly clutching his racquet, his left hand held up, palm out, in front of him- and Kaido was looming over him, eyes narrowed and face close to Fuji's.

Ryoma blinked, and then decided to misinterpret what he was seeing. "I didn't know Kaidoh-sempai and Fuji-sempai were going out. Baka sempai-tachi, it is very easy to get caught in the clubroom."

At that, Kaidoh flushed and jumped away from Fuji, who relaxed the tiniest bit and slid his eyes closed again.

"You're right, Echizen-kun. It _is_ very easy to get caught in the clubroom. However, Kaidoh-kun and I are not a couple."

"Fshuu!"

"Oh...so Kaidoh-sempai was confessing to Fuji-sempai? I thought Kaidoh-sempai liked Inui-sempai."

At this, Kaidoh flushed an even brighter red, let out a loud, long "Fshuuu!" and rushed out of the room. Ryoma smirked, "Mada mada dane, Kaidoh-sempai." As he walked to his locker, he passed by Fuji, who slipped a note into his hand just as the rest of the Regulars burst in, loud and energetic and separated them both in the influx.

Momoshiro swung an arm around his shoulders, "Na, Echizen, what were you and Fuji-sempai talking about? You agree to play that game after all? Buchou's gonna be mad, ya know."

"Nandemo nai yo. We weren't talking." He shrugged Momoshiro's arm away under the pretense that he needed to get changed- and he did, but that's not why he'd done that.

As he got changed, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that there was always at least two Regulars in between him and Fuji-sempai, and that Fuji-sempai was completely ignored otherwise. Ryoma noticed Fuji-sempai glancing at Eiji-sempai when he thought no one was looking, and the hurt in his partially-open eyes was almost like a physical blow to his gut. He straightened up from tying his shoes and shouldered his racket.

"Fuji-sempai," everyone in the locker room turned to look at him, Fuji the last one to turn. Once he had Fuji's attention, he continued, "Let's warm up together. Then we can play that game. I will beat you, sempai."

The room blinked. What? Didn't they think he'd take the promise of a good game seriously? Che.

"Saa...maybe we should. Let's go, Echizen-kun."

"Nya, Fujiko! Ochibi-chan! Buchou's gonna give us laps if you play!" Kikumaru ran to the doorway and stood there, arms and legs spread, a mock-frown on his face. At that point, Tezuka arrived and stood behind Kikumaru, staring at him, clearly wondering why the doorway was being blocked. Momoshiro stifled a laugh and turned around, Kaidoh 'fshuu'ed' and ignored them, Inui's glasses gleamed and he fully faced Kikumaru, notebook and pen at the ready, Oishi froze, Kawamura sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, and Fuji smiled widely.

"Saa...Eiji, why do you say that?"

"Because Buchou's mean! He loves giving laps until we can't run another step! And then Inui will give us his nasty drinks and we'll die! And I don't want to die!" Kikumaru started jumping in place, and as he came down, he moved back and bumped into something. Freezing for a few seconds, he slowly turned around. "T-Tezuka!"

"Kikumaru. 20 laps."

"H-hai, Buchou!"

"Everyone else, 10 laps. Fuji, 30 laps."

"Hai, Buchou." resounded throughout the room.

Ryoma 'che'd' and walked out, dissapointed he couldn't play with Fuji-sempai after all.

In the middle of practise, in a lull in activities, he excused himeself to the there, after making sure no one was coming after him, he locked himself in a stall and pulled out the note Fuji-sempai had given him earlier, which he'd tucked into his shorts pocket.

'We need to talk. Meet me at the park where pirates play.'

Ryoma blinked. The park where pirates play? Where was that?...oh! A few months back, Ryoma was wandering around town looking for new opponents, and he'd stumbled upon a park where some children were dressed up as pirates and running around, and he'd found Fuji-sempai there, smiling and snapping pictures of the happy children. That park then. Oke. Message gotten, he tore the paper to bits and flushed it down the toilet.

Let's see what Fuji-sempai would tell him.

A/N: Omg...*seven* reviews? Thank you all sooo much! It feels great. I'll try hard not to let anyone down. ** xx-MIA in eden-xx**, yeah, I love Fuji sooo much! I think that people should do more about looking into his other side- the not-sadistic one. Sure, he likes to see others suffer- he stated so himself in the anime [forget which episode] and the manga, but I think he's also a very sweet boy who has gentle emotions. ...-.-'' blah! I sound like a girl in love! *ignoresthatIAMagirlinlove* ehh...yeah. **reidreadsbooks**...criminal minds? I love Reid! ^-^ yeah...poor Ryoma. It hurts bad- that happened to me in 6th grade, only cuz of my grades. I ended up switching schools, but yeah. I guess I want to get back at them through this. **korigan**, **EmeraldRain25**, thank you so much for your kind words! I hope to not dissapoint you guys. , **itachisgurl93**, here it is. Hope you enjoy. ^-^ Oh, and yeah...school is, unfortunately, *very* time-consuming, so I'll pro-ba-bly be updating on Saturdays. If I get something done during the week I'll post it, but most likely it'll be either Saturdays or Sundays.

Ja ne! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis does not belong to me- and if you think it does, then please pay me some royalties for it, ne? ^-^

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy, meaning boys kissing and doing other stuff- in the future, not this chapter. Still aways off, but yeah. You don't like it, please hit the back button. Some Seigaku-bashing (the regulars except Fuji and Echizen). Possibility of OOC characters. Any more anyone finds, let me know and I'll add it to the list.

**A/N:** Ok, first: I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I know I said I'd post on Saturdays or Sundays, but everyone knew I really meant Saturdays, no? Ok, the thing is, I've been in bed sick since wednesday night. I had just gotten back from my pt job when I made it to bed and promptly collapsed. So thursday morning, my mom comes to check on me to see just why I'm not up and about getting ready for school to find me shivering like crazy-the weather was a nice, warm 85 F- and running a super high fever. So I've been laid up in bed for two days, too weak to hold up a glass of water to drink, much less to grab my laptop and work on this. And plan it out? No can do- my head was too fuzzy. Yesterday- Saturday, the day I was planning on posting- I was able to walk around a bit, but my head was still resembling a tilt-a-whirl too much for my comfort- whether that was because of any remaining effects of the fever or the meds I was taking, I don't know. I'm better today, my head's screwed on right again- at least, I think...I make no claims that it was ever fully right to begin with; I'll be back in school by tomorrow- and I promise to work on the next chapter extra hard. I had planned for this chapter to be longer than the previous two, but...well, see above explanation? So I only had this measly little piece of a chapter done, and I thought...well, I'd much rather have a small update than no update and no news, so...here's my peace offering? Please accept it! *bowsdeeply* ...oohh...*straightensbackupandgrabswal lforsupport* ...I probably shouldn't have done that...everything's twirling again...

On to the- rather short- chapter!

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsnssn snsnnssnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsns

Ryoma arrived in class on-time, went over to his desk, and laid his head down for a nap before the teacher arrived. He didn't know why they all had to stand up and greet the teacher- he'd never done that in America, but whatever. It interrupted his nap, since English was his first lesson and he always slept through that anyways.

So Ryoma slept through English and Math (and the breaks in-between- that was _one_ thing he loved about the Japanese schools: they had longer breaks in between every class; that, and he didn't have to change classroom- woke up for Science- his favourite subject- and slept again for Japanese Language, even though he really shouldn't have. He did so love Japanese teachers- if you were doing well enough in class, they didn't bother to wake you up.

"Echizen! Oi, Echizen! Time for lunch!" Horio's dulcet tones met Ryoma's ears the moment he woke up. He blinked, confused.

"Time for lunch, Echizen!" Horio remarked again.

About to snap at him to stop repeating himself, Ryoma froze. He remembered the day before, at the stadium, what Tezuka-buchou* had said to Fuji-sempai: "Though the planning was made the day you were out because Yuuta-kun was sick, I had assumed someone else would have brought you up to speed." That was why Fuji-sempai hadn't known- so did that mean that the rest of the club hadn't known either? Were Horio and Kachirou* and Katsuo hanging around him merely because they _wanted_ to?

He stared at Horio, who was still looking at him, hand still outstretched from having shaken his shoulder. Looking at his earnest face, into his eyes, he could find no hints of any deception.

He quirked a small smile "Ah. Arigato, Horio."

Horio's eyes widened exponentially. Somehow, however, he didn't make a big deal out of it. Once his eyes returned to normal size,he merely nodded his head and gave a small smile back, before turning around and going back to talking with Katsuo and Kachirou.

Ryoma sighed. He didn't want to go to the roof, as Momoshiro was likely to find him there, but if he didn't sleep he'd feel hungry and he'd forgotten the bento Nanako had made that morning, as preoccupied as he'd been over what had happened yesterday, but he also didn't want to go to the school cafeteria, as it was a certainty he'd bump into at least two of the regulars there- Kikumaru and Momoshiro. Maybe also Tezuka-buchou and Oishi, too- if they didn't have any student council duties.

What to do? He sighed and pulled out a book to read during lunch hour (another great thing about Japanese schools- though not so much right now- was that they got a full hour and a half for lunch, also allowing students who so desired- not that many did- to go back home and eat).

"You're not eating lunch, Ryoma-kun?" Kachirou asked. Katsuo and Horio turned around as well.

"Iie."

"Did you forget your bento?" Katsuo asked.

"Ah."

The three of them got up from their seats. Ryoma watched them curiously, wondering where they were going. Was it offensive to admint to forgetting a bento? He still didn't know all the social niceties. People tended to assume that because he looked Japanese, and he spoke Japanese, and he wrote and read Japanese that he knew everything else. But seriously? While his mom** was Japanese by blood, she'd been born in and grown up in America, even if she did speak perfect Japanese. And who in their right mind would expect his OYAJI to educate him in anything but the basics? He only knew Japanese as well as he did because his Oyaji had still struggled quite a bit with english when he was born- and as he got more practise at it, from living in America, it still became habit to speak Japanese with his son. And once his Oyaji started it, his Kaasan did, too- something about learning his roots or something.

Ryoma was jerked from his musings as he heard chairs being dragged. He focused on the trio again, to find them bringing chairs over to his desk. Once arranged to their liking, they went back to their desks and picked up their bentos, brought them over, and set them by their chairs on his desk.

Kachirou reached into his backpack one last time and brought out an extra pair of chopsticks.

"Here, Ryoma-kun." Kachirou presented the chopsticks to Ryoma, held in both his hands, "I'm sorry they're disposable, but they're all I have."

Ryoma had learned enough to accept them with both hands as well. "Arigato." he blinked. Were they going to eat in front of him? Was this some sort of social punishment for forgetting his bento? He'd never stayed in class when that had happened before. He'd either gone to the cafeteria to buy something or to the roof to nap if he'd forgotten his money.

Then he blinked again. Katsuo had taken the lid of his bento and had placed it in front of him, inside up, and they were all placing parts of their bentos in it. Horio served him a sizeable bit of rice from his, as well as some umeboshi (pickled Japanese apricots). Kachirou shared some grilled eel and smoked-salmon sushi, and Katsuo a roll of _tamagoyaki_ (a slightly sweet layered omelet, hard-boiled, fried, and scrambled with various ingredients).

That done, all three clapped their hands together, uttered 'Ittadakimasu!' and started eating. Still shell-shocked, Ryoma copied them and began moving to eat. Before the first bite, however, he ducked his head to hide his blush and uttered a barely-audible "Arigato, minna-san."

The trio gave him brief smiles, before they began talking as if nothing out of the ordinary were going on.

Ryoma ducked his head again and let out a big smile. Yes, these were real friends.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the briefness of this semi-chapter. I offer my most heart-felt thanks to all those who have favorited and followed this story, and an even bigger thanks to those who review- all those other writers were telling the truth- a review DOES make your day. Everytime I read one, I have the biggest smile on my face for the longest time...I'll get around to replying to reviews this week, I promise. Right now I just wanted to post this up and let y'all know what's going on and all. Take care!**

* I've recently found, in a book I checked out of the library on Japanese language and customs, etc, that the popularized romanization of the long 'o' sound by a 'ou' was misleading and actually wrong, and should be typed by 'oo'- (there's a MUCH better and proper explanation in the book itself; If anyone wants it just let me know and I'll type it up- or scan the pages and try to send them via ffnet, though I think the only thing that'll work is typing them up)- but I think that we're all too used to- and in love with- words such as Buchou, Kantou, Kachirou, Suichirou [Oishi], etc, to change them out to: Buchoo, Kantoo, Kachiroo, Suichiroo...so I'm keeping them as is. [when I learned this, I tried to think of Ouran's shadow king's name in the 'proper' spelling- I think my mind broke. I'm sorry, Kyouya! I promise to not ever think that again!]

**The Ryoma I'm going with is much more realistically Americanized than most portrayals of him- while I know that just by his rudeness and cockiness [is this even a word?] he's as un-Japanese as one can get, I'm trying to go a bit deeper here, and showcase the subtle and oft missed aspects of being suddenly in a new society of which you know the language and you look like the natives- no offense meant by that word- but you know nothing of the culture beyond what any tourist knows. So depending on his though processes, he'll either refer to his mom as, well, _mom_, or Kaasan. Ditto for his dad. Because, I mean, really? He's twelve years old, he's lived in the US for all his life, and he's suddenly in the middle of Japan attending school, and he's the perfect Japanese student? I don't think so- he'd have had to have VERY strict parents to even be able to _barely_ pull that off- and we all know he didn't. So that's *my* though process on this, and how I'm going to take it forward, k? Comments, questions? Drop a review. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoma's Weekly Schedule

*explanation on bottom

Monday  
English  
Math  
Science  
Japanese Language  
LUNCH  
Social Studies  
Technical Home Ec.  
Class meeting- appox. avg. 10mins  
Cleaning School -approx 15-20 minutes  
After-school club

Tuesday  
Japanese Language  
Math  
English  
Science  
LUNCH  
Physical Education  
Social Studies  
Class meeting- appox. avg. 10mins  
Cleaning School -approx 15-20 minutes  
After-school club

Wednesday  
Social Studies  
Science  
English  
Physical Education  
LUNCH  
Technical Home Ec.  
Art  
Class meeting- appox. avg. 10mins  
Cleaning School -approx 15-20 minutes  
After-school club

Thursday  
Math  
Science  
Japanese Language  
Moral Studies  
LUNCH  
Technical Home Economics  
Physical Education  
Class meeting- appox. avg. 10mins  
Cleaning School -approx 15-20 minutes  
After-school club

Friday  
English  
Math  
Japanese Language  
Physical Education  
LUNCH  
Home Economics  
Music  
Class meeting- appox. avg. 10mins  
Cleaning School -approx 15-20 minutes  
After-school club

**Japanese – **_**Kokugo**_

Just as Western students take English in order to strengthen their writing and speaking skills, Japanese study Japanese. By high school, Japanese students are studying Japanese literature.

**Math – **_**Suugaku**_

There is a popular notion that in order to get into a good high school one must already have a firm grasp of high school mathematics before applying. This notion has supported the growth of _juku_, or "cram schools," to which parents (who can afford them) send their children to receive additional educational instruction.

**Science – **_**Kagaku**_

In middle school, students take more generalized science classes. By high school, students specialize in specific types of science (i.e., physics, chemistry, biology, geology). In their third and final year of high school, some students in some schools get on science "tracks." In other words, their whole curriculum is modified to a science focus. Other students might go on a humanities "track."

**Social Studies – **_**Shakai**_

Social studies are popular classes in elementary and middle school because they usually include field trips – some lasting as long as a week! The field trips give students a firsthand opportunity to see how Japan "works."

**English – **_**Eigo**_

Japanese college entrance exams stress English comprehension. English is seen as an essential language for international dealings. This is why English is the most studied foreign language in Japan. The need for good English instruction has created a high demand for English-speaking instructors. This is good news for you if you are a non-Japanese English-speaker who wishes to work in Japan!

**Home Economics (for girls) / Technical Home Economics (for boys) – **_**Kateika / Gijutsukatei**_

Home economics education is a bit like the home economics classes offered in U.S. schools. Instruction is provided in cooking (including nutrition), sewing, and "home time," where shop-type skills are learned (for example, repairs and the wiring of electric cables). Girls usually take the cooking and sewing components while the boys generally take the "technical home time" portion. Students are not barred from taking whatever home education classes they desire.

**Music – **_**Ongaku**_

In Japanese elementary and middle schools, all students take a music class. Most students learn how to play the recorder. Later on, they may be instructed in the playing of other Western instruments through participation in clubs. Some schools have orchestras or bands, although this is not common. Some schools also teach Japanese traditional instruments, such as the _shamisan_ (which resembles a guitar), _koto_ (described by some as a horizontally-placed Japanese harp), and traditional drums.

**Art – **_**Bijutsu**_

All Japanese students study art during their school years. Because of the Japanese school system's emphasis on artistic training from an early age, most Japanese people can draw fairly well. In high school, students can specialize in one form of art (for example, sculpture, oil painting, watercolor, or pottery and ceramics).

**Physical Education – **_**Hokentaiiku**_

Physical education (PE) is a standard part of the Japanese curriculum. In addition to having PE classes during the regular school day, students are expected to participate in after school activities. A variety of sports are offered, from _judo_ to volleyball; basketball to _kendo_. Practices can last as long as three hours, which can make one very tired at the end of the day.

**Class Meeting – **_**Gakkyuukai**_

This period is also called _hoomuruumu_ in some schools, which comes from the English "homeroom." Unlike its American counterpart, the typical _hoomuruumu_ comes at the end of the day, after classes are finished and before club activities. The homeroom teacher comes into the classroom and has a short meeting with students regarding announcements or concerns. Students might be informed that someone received a prize, a broom is missing, or the next day's schedule will be irregular. The length of the meeting depends on how much there is to discuss, but usually lasts less than ten minutes.

**Moral Studies – **_**Dootoku**_Moral education takes place in elementary and middle schools. Students discuss their roles and responsibilities to the Japanese community and to their families.

**After School Activities**

Two things go on at the end of the school day. One is the cleaning of the school and the other is the attending of club functions. Students clean the school first, which makes for a 15 minute chore.

Participation in clubs is not required of students; those who aren't club members simply go home. However, most students belong to a club. Most clubs meet for an hour to an hour and a half. Some clubs meet every day; others meet a few times a week. Clubs that are offered vary from school to school.

Clubs can be divided into two groups: athletic and non-athletic. Athletic clubs might include baseball, basketball, soccer, tennis, swimming, table tennis, kendo, judo, volleyball, track and field, softball, mountain climbing, cycling, and gymnastics. Examples of non-athletic clubs are calligraphy, music, art, drama, English, reading, sewing, flower arrangement, and tea ceremony.

Four are in the morning before lunch, and two in the afternoon between lunch and the end of the day. Each class lasts 50 minutes with a 10-minutes break between classes. Lunch was about...40 minutes I think, followed by cleaning time and a 20 minute recess.

...yes, I am thoroughly devoid of a social life as to have enough time to actually research this. In my defense, however, I researched the daily schedule of Japanese schools in general last year. I just looked up the classes pertinent to Junior High now, and decided to apply it. It doesn't feel complete w/o it, imo. So, this isn't really a chapter, but since it was updated right after chapter 3, people won't feel *too* cheated...right? *ducksbehindpillarandpeeksout * please be kind! Onegaishimasu!

Oh, and let's, for the sake of this story, say that Nationals occured on a Sunday. And because I'm both unable to find any information on a tennis nationals tournament in Japan w/o coming up with like a gazzilion hits on PoT and I'm just not that interested in their sports timetable as I am in their schools, that the Sunday the Nationals happened was in September, ok? Even if we go by the anime timeline, it does fit- there were drifting sakura petals at the beginning, signifying the start of the school year in April, so if we follow that there _wouldn't_ be a tournament every. single. week. it could easily be September by Nationals. So there! ^-^ ...that, and the third years would have had to stop playing if it got into the second half of their third year, as they had to focus on entrance exams into high school. And tennis can't be played on cold climate unless in an indoor court, and we didn't see many of THOSE in the anime or manga, so...yepyep. ^-^

~over and out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, unfortunately.

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy, meaning boys kissing and doing other stuff- in the future, not this chapter. Still aways off, but yeah. You don't like it, please hit the back button. Some Seigaku-bashing (the regulars except Fuji and Echizen). Possibility of OOC characters. Any more anyone finds, let me know and I'll add it to the list.

**Really long A/N at the bottom. Please read- I'd like to share the spazz'ness! ;)**

That afternoon, Ryoma forced himself to stay awake through Social Studies, as they were starting a new section today, and then there was Technical Home Ec. He saw no reason as to why they had to take the class, but hey- it was a rather easy grade.

After classes were over-class meeting included, it was his and Horio's turn to empty out the trash bins and clean the boards and erasers. That done, they headed to the clubroom to change.

Arriving at the changing rooms, Ryoma headed towards the Regulars' section and began changing.

Practise passed by in a daze. Ryoma went on autopilot through it, so that he would not have to think so much on the Regulars' actions. Try as he might, however, all day he could not notice anything off in their behaviour. 'Che~ shows just how much I know them, huh.' he mused.

As he was getting dressed after his post-practise-shower, Momoshiro put him in a headlock and asked him out for burgers.

"Ah. It's my turn to clean the temple, so I can't go out with Momo-sempai. -unless Momo-sempai wants to help me so that we can go out for burgers later?" Ryoma blinked innocently up at Momoshiro, patiently awaiting an answer.

"You can't make your sempai do your work for you, Echizen~! You just can't!" Momoshiro exclaimed, grabbing Echizen in a quick headlock and mussing his hair up, then letting go and backing away. He grabbed his bag and turned to Kikumaru, "Eiji-sempai! Want to go for burgers?" he called.

"Hoi, hoi, Momo-chi! Nya! Let's go let's go! Oishii~! Come with us!" Kikumaru latched onto Oishi's arm and dragged him out after Momoshiro, barely giving him time to grab his and Kikumaru's bags from the bench and wave a hurried good-bye to everyone else.

Kawamura excused himself after them, stating a need to help his father out in his shop. When Ryoma gave a quick glance around as he put his cap back on, he noticed that Inui and Kaidoh were bracketing Fuji-sempai and preventing him from leaving, probably so that he could leave first and then they'd ensure that Fuji-sempai didn't follow him. Tezuka-buchou was taking an inordinately long time setting his tennis bag in order.

Ryoma felt torn. On one hand, the sooner he left, the sooner they'd let Fuji-sempai leave- but what if they threatened or did something to him after he left? While he'd be loathe to think his teammates violent, all three of the remaining Regulars were taller and stronger than Fuji-sempai- and while he himself was not only the youngest, but also both smaller and weaker than Fuji-sempai, at least with his presence they were refraining from doing anything too out of custom.

As he continued dressing as lazily as he dared, Ryoma tried to think of something to do. Inui was mumbling data behind him and Kaidoh was hissing softly a little more to the right. Hey- didn't Kaidoh have an abnormal fear of the supernatural? It was worth a try...

"Ne, Fuji-sempai. Can't you tell me the ending to that movie you were telling me about last week? The one where that player who died came back to haunt his team's room until they found his murderer?" All four remaining Regulars were staring at him, Tezuka-buchou included. Heeh. If he had a camera...

Luckily, it appeared Fuji caught on. "Saa~Echizen-kun. You got it wrong, you know...that player didn't _die_, he was _murdered_ by one or more of his teammates. His spirit came back to the place he died to haunt it and wreak havok until the culprit or culprits were caught. You see, if he terrorized them enough- what with all the things he moved around, the noises he made, the brief appearances, and when he would intentionally stand in the same place as one of his teammates so that they would feel the coldness of death-" Fuji was cut off as the door slammed behind Kaidoh. His smile widened. "Was it something I said?" he cocked his head slightly, seemingly confused.

Inui coughed, and after a brief glance at Tezuka, left after Kaidoh, probably to find him before he ended up terrorizing anyone _else_ in his mad dash for someplace safe.

"Fuji. Do not scare the younger members with your stories."

"Maa, maa, Tezuka. Echizen-kun asked me for the story, remember?"

"You should not be telling them stories like that in the first place. Do not do it again."

"I will not unless they ask for it first; but for now, I'll stop. Sorry, Echizen-kun, it appears that you would have to see the movie yourself."

"Che~ Whatever." Ryoma turns around to grab his bag and leaves the room. He's pretty sure Tezuka-buchou wouldn't do anything physical to Fuji-sempai. He's too traditional for that.

As he walks out of the school, Ryoma's thoughts go back to the note Fuji-sempai slipped him this morning. What would he want to talk about? Would Fuji-sempai tell him what the others had done? Would he be warned against them? Or would he simply be encouraged to leave the school, before they could hurt him? Or was it something totally different? Well, whatever it was, he'd already just as good as told Fuji-sempai that he knew _something_ was going on, by making up that movie that he asked about. Or maybe not, Ryoma wasn't sure if that movie actually existed or not, but for sure Fuji-sempai _hadn't_ been telling him about it.

His feet automatically took him home, where he dropped off his backpack, changed out of his uniform into more comfortable clothes, and grabbed a snack off the fridge before heading out again with his rackets to the park where Fuji-sempai would be waiting for him.

As Ryoma got closer to the park, he slowed down his steps to a stroll, and simply enjoyed listening to the children playing and the wind passing through the trees. Not too many cars passed by this street, so it was a bit quieter than other parks.

As he entered the park proper, he noticed Fuji-sempai sitting in a bench on the far side, bookbag on the side of the bench, still in his gakuran (uniform) minus the jacket, which lay folded neatly over his bookbag, just sitting there looking at the children running around. Ryoma walked over to him, taking care not to bump into any of the kids running around, and almost failed as one dashed past right in front of him, causing him to stop abruptly, and only called back a 'Gomenasai, Onii-san!' with a quick bow before continuing to run. Ryoma just smiled and kept on walking. Reaching the bench Fuji-sempai was in, he set his racquet bag down and sat beside his sempai, quietly waiting for him to acknowledge him.

"Maa...Echizen-kun, how are you today?"

"Genki des, Fuji-sempai."

"Hnn...sou ka." Fuji sighed. He wasn't sure how to do this. He wanted to let Echizen know what was going on, but he himself hardly could believe it, and he also didn't want to hurt Echizen, whom he cared a lot about. "Echizen-kun...eto, how should I put this..."

"Just tell me, Fuji-sempai. That is often the easiest way. I promise not to be offended by anything you say."

Fuji took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. Well, if Echizen wanted that, then..."The Regulars were-are-only using you. They needed you to win Nationals, and now are looking for a way to get rid of you, now that they have gotten where they wanted." He ducked his head, feeling shame for his friends-if one could call them that-and their actions. Also to not let Echizen see the pain that just thinking about that created, and how much he was afraid that Echizen would lump him in with them and denounce him as a friend as well.

The silence stretched for a few minutes. Fuji heard Echizen shift in his seat, and prepared himself for a punch or any other physical reaction.

"Ah. Does that include you as well, Fuji-sempai?" he finally asked.

"Iie, Echizen-kun. I only found out after the Nationals."

"And you don't agree with them?" Echizen's voice was oddly flat, without any trace of emotions at all. Fuji still refused to lift his head and look at Echizen, had he done so, he might have seen the light sheen of tears in his eyes.

"Iie, Echizen-kun. I do not agree with them." Fuji stood up suddenly, walked so that he was facing Ryoma, and bowed deeply, "I apologize for the pain I am causing you in telling you this, and for the pain my teammates have caused you by doing what they have done."

Ryoma was startled. He wasn't expecting Fuji-sempai to apologize to him! He didn't want his sempai bowing to him! He still felt uncomfortable with people bowing to him- or him having to bow to people. In America, no one did that- at least, not anyone he knew. Bowing was a sign of submission, an admittance that the other was of higher standing and better than you- and he still hadn't let go of that definition. He quickly stood up and after a quick glance around, hurriedly tried to push Fuji-sempai into a standing position. "Fuji-sempai! Don't!"

Fuji let himself be straightened, but kept his eyes downcast. Ryoma, once again, cursed his height- he wouldn't be able to face Fuji-sempai face-to-face, and that would detract from his impression factor, he felt. "Fuji-sempai, look at me." when Fuji still refuse to do so, he added, softly, "please?"

Hearing the softly-spoken 'please' startled Fuji enough that he glanced up at Echizen and accidentally locked gazes with him. Echizen was staring at him with glassy eyes, surprise and denial clear in them. "Let's sit down again." he gently tugged Fuji's hand towards the bench and softly pushed him to sit, sitting himself directly besides him on his right.

Ryoma stared into Fuji-sempai's deep blue eyes. He'd forgotten to close them, apparently. Ryoma had always liked his Fuji-sempai's eyes, and had to wonder about why he kept them closed. It couldn't be just because they were blue, as Kikumaru-sempai and others also had blue eyes, and _they_ didn't hide them.

Still holding Fuji's hand, Ryoma took a deep breath and let it out slowly, not once letting go of Fuji's gaze, lest he close his eyes again and he lose the connection they have right now, "Arigato gozaimasu, Fuji-sempai." he let out a small, sad smile, "You don't need to worry about causing me pain, sempai. You're probably the only one who doesn't." he took another breath, trying to keep his tears at bay, "I heard, sempai. At the stadium. I came back to ask when and where we would meet up, and I heard everything. I was hiding in the women's restroom when you guys left." he unconsciously squeezed Fuji's hand, and was startled yet again when Fuji-sempai squeezed back.

"Then you know I never agreed with them, don't you, Echizen-kun?"

"Ah, sempai."

"But...if you know,...why are you still here?"

"Sempai, I will not run away from my problems. Especially not if no one else even knows there is a problem- the regulars don't know I heard, and I want to see how far they will go to keep up the charade." Ryoma sighed and finally turned his head away from Fuji, "and...I know that wasn't a confession, sempai. Kaidoh-san was threatening you when I walked in, wasn't he?" At this, there was some shaking of some bushes to the left of them, but when Ryoma turned to look, he couldn't see anything, and decided that it must be some kids playing hide-and-seek. His theory was confirmed when he saw a small boy run out from behind the large tree beside the bushes, squealing in laughter and holding what seemed to be a handful of lollypops.

He heard Fuji-sempai's sharp intake of breath, felt his fingers tighten on his hand, and felt him stiffen. "Echizen-kun, that is not for you to worry about. I can take care of myself."

Ryoma looked back at him. "Sempai, even Kikumaru-san outwheighs you by at least 30lbs...er, um...about 13kg?...and it was not him who had you against the lockers. I will not leave you there. If I am still here, they at least pretend to be normal, even if they try to keep some distance between us. Heck, I'm sure that even I could land a few good punches on you, Fuji-sempai. I have been in fights before, and I'm sure you haven't...have you?" here Ryoma paused and stared at Fuji, fully expecting the shaken head that followed that statement. "Even though I am smaller and lighter than you, that could happen. Now what about Kaidoh-san? or Momoshiro-san? Those two are always fighting each other, even if now we know it was all pretend, they still fought constantly- good practise, one might say."

"Echizen-kun..."

"No, sempai. I'm staying. With you."

At this, Fuji's eyes shone with relief and hope, shining with unshed tears. He gave a tremulous smile, a real one, "Domo arigato gozaimazu, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma couldn't help it anymore- he leaned forwards and hugged his Fuji-sempai tightly, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing for all he was worth. He heard Fuji-sempai's quick, surprised intake of breath, before feeling his arms around him as well, hugging just as tightly.

They lent each other comfort as they sat there, feeling the warmth of true friendship, and a deeper bond between them-one that has as of yet to be explored.

**A/N: Sorry guys...how about we do this: updates every other week? Mid-year exams are coming up, and teachers are inundating us with projects and papers and things, and I hardly have any free time. ...well, that, and...I JUST FOUND OUT THAT TEZUxFUJI IS CANNON! WAAAHHHH! I was *freaking* out when I found out...totally spazzing. So, here's the thing: in an official fan disc, Tezuka says 'I love you' to Fuji...WAAAHHH! ...admittedly, he says it in German, and in the middle of a conversation, but still, Fuji knows what he means...it's in White Heat Remix Fan Disc, so if anyone out there can, go and buy it! (...and then rip it and send it to me, please? *makespuppydogeyes* ...for those of us who have no money to buy it, here's a site that has a transcript of the scene (gotta thank this girl, she's my goddess for taking the time to post this!): (just remove spaces and . ) apparently, I'm WAY behind on the times, since this was posted on 2009, but yeah...omg. I am still in a state of disbelief. And still apt to spazzing out when it crosses my mind again...kinda hard to explain to my mother why I'm grinning like crazy and squealing out of nowhere in the middle of dinner or whatever we're doing...oh, and, um...I got a review that gave me a choice for this fic that I honestly had not even *considered*, but it left me thinking, and it's a possibility now, it is...but apparently the reviewer removed his/her review (try saying 'reviewer removed' 5x fast...) because I can't find it (and could someone tell me just *how* you DO that? I didn't know that was poss...) so I can't reply, but, whoever you are...I don't know whether to thank you or curse you, because while you gave me some brill ideas (and my mind is having an amazing time thinking them up...I'd've nosebled to death if that was poss) it's also driving me crazy with indecision, so yeah...uh, there was something else I wanted to say, but I can't remember. So, any questions, comments...drop a review! ^-^ [ooohh...has anyone noticed the sudden influx of Looking Away challenge responses? I'm so happy! I think I re-started the stream...^-^]**

**ah, I remembered just before I posted this...that little bit of Ryoma wondering on why Fuji keeps his eyes closed? well, I wrote a one-shot(poss) on that earlier, not for this, but I'm thinking it fits here, so if anyone wants to read it, go ahead. just fyi, that fic's timeline is the end of Fuji's second year, before Ryoma arrives from America. I don't know if I should keep it going or leave it be. If I keep it going, should it be separate, or should be intertwined with this? (kinda like Echizen Our Buchou and Life After Seigaku...two amazing works of fiction, which I can never hope to compare, but the general idea remains) **

**ok, now for reals...over and out! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. ...maybe Santa will give them to me?

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy, meaning boys kissing and doing other stuff- in the future, not this chapter. Still aways off, but yeah. You don't like it, please hit the back button. Some Seigaku-bashing (the regulars except Fuji and Echizen). Possibility of OOC characters. Any more anyone finds, let me know and I'll add it to the list.

After a while, they broke apart, but still remained seated right next to each other, hands clasped. Ryoma used his left hand to wipe the few tears that had slipped out away, whereas Fuji breathlessly chuckled and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Ryoma's face clean.

Ryoma gives Fuji a sheepish, embarrassed smile, before looking away again, towards the playing children.

A few moments passed in comfortable silence.

"Echizen-kun-"

"Ryoma, sempai."

"Eh?"

"Call me by my name, sempai. I grew up using it, remember? And besides- you have proved yourself to be a real friend." Ryoma continued, blushing slightly.

"Ano~...oke. But then you must call me by my name too, hm?"

"Hai, Syuusuke-sempai. But only in private."

"Un...ah, what I was going to say. What shall we do, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Is it too late for you to side with them?"

Fuji blinked, not understanding.

"Is it too late for you to say that you agree with sempai-tachi?"

"Ah. I'm afraid it is, Ryoma-kun. I was very...um..._opposed_ to their proposed actions, yesterday."

"**Bummer**," Ryoma muttered, not noticing he'd slipped into English.

Fuji blinked again, not understanding the word. However, since it didn't seem that Ech-no, Ryoma, was speaking to him at the time, he let it go.

"Well, I'm not going to do anything out of the ordinary, sempai. I want to see how far they take it. Syuusuke-sempai should stop antagonizing them, though. At least promise them to not say anything to me, ever. And you truly won't, ne? After this, sempai needn't tell me anything."

"hmm...I don't know that they'll believe me, but I can try."

"How about...sempai doesn't agree with sempai-tachi, but will stay out of their way?"

"Saa..."

"Ah!"

"Echi-Ryoma-kun?"

"Sempai likes photography, ne?"

"Ah..."

"With Nationals over adn the weather getting too cold for tennis, who doesn't sempai switch to the photography club?"

Fuji chuckled, "Ah, I'd rather not, Ryoma-kun. I started junior high in the tennis club, I'd like to finish it in it- regardless of other members."

After a few moments of silence, Fuji broke it.

"Want to get something to eat, Ryoma-kun? My treat."

"Hai. Arigato, sempai." Ryoma stood up, only to realize that he was still holding Fuji's hand tightly. They both blinked at their joined hands, having forgotten they were there. Blushing hotly, they carefully extracted their fingers from each other's hands and let go, turning away to get their things together.

"Do you have anywhere in special that you want to go to, Ryoma-kun?"

"Iie, sempai. I don't really know this area at all."

"Oh? How did you come by here that time, then?"

Ryoma tugged hsi cap down, hiding his embarrassed blush. "I was looking for strong players to play against. I somehow ended up here, and then I followed you home."

Fuji's eyebrows shot up. "Ara ara...Ryoma-kun followed me home? So Ryoma-kun knows where I live, ne. Maa...I didn't think you had it in you, Ryoma-kun," he smiled teasingly at Ryoma.

"Che~. That just shows sempai is not very careful, as he didn't notice me following him."

Fuji chuckled and began walking. "Touche, Ryoma-kun. Maa ne...come, Ryoma-kun. I know this wonderful ice cream place just a few streets from here." At Ryoma's frown and opened mouth, he added, "...and since none of the Regulars live in this area, it is very unlikely that we'd bump into any of them. In fact, the whole time I've been coming to this area, I've yet to see another Seigaku student, apart from yourself, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma smiled and hurried to catch up with Fuji, face slipping back into the normal, bored, indifferent arrogance as he walked, to match Fuji's close-eyed smile. "Sempai promised to treat me."

"Hai hai..." Their voices faded off.

The children in the park continued to play, indifferent to the going ons of anyone else.

One little boy, however, broke off from his friends, running towards the bench where Fuji and Ryoma were sitting a few minutes ago. As he neared, he began calling out "Onii-san! Onii-san!" Quickly side-stepping the bench, he proceeded to the large tree behind it. "Onii-san, do you have any more candy?" he stared pleadingly at the tall youth standing behind the tree, hoping for more. The youth shook his head, holding up his empty hands, and shrugged his shoulders.

Pouting, the little boy ran back to his friends, promptly forgetting all about the youth as he dived back into the game, grabbing the last lollypop from the previously large stack to the side, which he'd shared with his friends.

ssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjj ssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjj ssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjj ssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjj ssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjj ssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjj ssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjj ssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjjssjj ssjjss

Atobe Keigo was having a wonderful day.

He woke up just before his alarm rang, had a delicious full English breakfast, and went to school. His fans crowded around him at every possible opportunity, and cheered him on from outside the courts. Practise went on as usual, and he and Oshitari made plans for the training regimen for the remainder of the year for the third-years. Classes were good- he got back a few tests- with perfect scores, of course.

However, all that was de rigeur. That was nothing special.

What made his day special was that, after school, he managed- with Kabaji's help- to ditch his bodyguards and driver and walked off to a little park he liked, because with the relative quiet and abundant greenery, it reminded him of home, of England. The children playing there spoke and shrieked in Japanese, but laughter was the same no matter the language. He went to his favourite tree and quickly scaled it, settling on his favourite branch to rest and relax for a bit. He was nodding off when he thought he heard voices much nearer to him than usual- and familiar voices, at that.

_"Maa...Echizen-kun, how are you today?"_

_"Genki des, Fuji-sempai."_

Keigo blinked. What was Seigaku doing here? This was pretty far from their school- it was closer to his own, Hyotei.

_"Hnn...sou ka...Echizen-kun...eto, how should I put this..."_

Was this really Fuji Syuusuke? THE Fuji Syuusuke? Keigo had never heard him sound so..._hesitant_ before.

_"Just tell me, Fuji-sempai. That is often the easiest way. I promise not to be offended by anything you say."_

Echizen being openly considerate? Now, he was sure that these were mere impersonators. He risked turning around and trying to peek at them from around the tree branches. Yep, there they were- Fuji and Echizen. Fuji even still had that outdated uniform Seigaku preferred. Keigo made himself as comfortable as he could, twisted around as he was, so that he could keep looking at them.

_"The Regulars were-are-only using you. They needed you to win Nationals, and now are looking for a way to get rid of you, now that they have gotten where they wanted." _

EEEHHHH? Seigaku, really? The team that pretty much personified loyalty?

_"Ah. Does that include you as well, Fuji-sempai?" _

_"Iie, Echizen-kun. I only found out after the Nationals."_

_"And you don't agree with them?"_

_"Iie, Echizen-kun. I do not agree with them." _

Keigo's jaw dropped as he saw Fuji get up and bow deeply at Echizen.

_"I apologize for the pain I am causing you in telling you this, and for the pain my teammates have caused you by doing what they have done."_

_"Fuji-sempai! Don't!"_

_"Fuji-sempai, look at me." _

_"please?"_

Keigo's eyes just about fell out of their sockets- first Echizen being openly considerate, then Fuji humbly bowing and apologizing, and now Echizen saying _please_?! *_What is going on?*_

_"Let's sit down again." _

_"Arigato gozaimasu, Fuji-sempai. You don't need to worry about causing me pain, sempai. You're probably the only one who doesn't. I heard, sempai. At the stadium. I came back to ask when and where we would meet up, and I heard everything. I was hiding in the women's restroom when you guys left." _

_"Then you know I never agreed with them, don't you, Echizen-kun?" _

_"Ah, sempai."_

_"But...if you know,...why are you still here?"_

_"Sempai, I will not run away from my problems. Especially not if no one else even knows there is a problem- the regulars don't know I heard, and I want to see how far they will go to keep up the charade; and...I know that wasn't a confession, sempai. Kaidoh-san was threatening you when I walked in, wasn't he?" _

At this, Keigo lost his grasp on the branch, his feet slipped, and he tumbled down into the bushes to the side of the tree. He cursed, hoping that he won't be found out. Looking up, he stared straight into the wide eyes of a child, who seemed surprised at having someone tumble down from the sky all of a sudden. Putting a finger to his lips, he quickly searched through his pockets for the stash of lollypops he kept for Jiroh, finding it, and grabbing the whole lot to hand to the child, still with a finger to his lips. The child nodded, and then, squealing with laughter, ran out towards his friends, apparently giving up in whatever game they were playing in favor of sharing his bounty. He kept still, hoping that the child running out from here would convince them that it was him who made the noise in the first place. He sighed when they continued talking.

_"Echizen-kun, that is not for you to worry about. I can take care of myself."_

_"Sempai, even Kikumaru-san outwheighs you by at least 30lbs...er, um...about 13kg?...and it was not him who had you against the lockers. I will not leave you there. If I am still here, they at least pretend to be normal, even if they try to keep some distance between us. Heck, I'm sure that even I could land a few good punches on you, Fuji-sempai. I have been in fights before, and I'm sure you haven't...have you? Even though I am smaller and lighter than you, that could happen. Now what about Kaidoh-san? or Momoshiro-san? Those two are always fighting each other, even if now we know it was all pretend, they still fought constantly- good practise, one might say."_

As Echizen spoke, Keigo carefully crawled behind the bushes to reach the tree, and once behind it, stood up and leaned against it. So they were threatening one of their own, ahn? He'd thought that Kaidoh was too polite to ever do anything against any upperclassman, especially one from his own school. Echizen was right, though- Fuji _was_ very small and delicate, compared to all the other regulars- even Kikumaru was taller and heavier than him. He wondered what Echizen had walked in on, to have been able to claim to have seen a confession.

_"Echizen-kun..."_

_"No, sempai. I'm staying. With you."_

_"Domo arigato gozaimazu, Echizen-kun."_

Keigo couldn't resist- he peeked from around the tree at this- only to find Echizen and Fuji hugging tightly, faces pressed into each other's shoulders, with no space between them for air to pass through. Keigo felt a pang in his chest at this, a deep, hard knot formed behind his breastbone. He ducked back quickly.

A few minutes passed, with Keigo peeking every now and then to see if they had left and he hadn't heard them- only to find them _still_ embracing each time he looked. Finally, however...

_"Echizen-kun-"_

_"Ryoma, sempai."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Call me by my name, sempai. I grew up using it, remember? And besides- you have proved yourself to be a real friend." _

Heeh? 'I grew up using my first name too, you brat! Why don't I get the same courtesy?' Keigo thought, ignorant of the fact that, frankly, Echizen didn't know that Keigo had grown up in anywhere other than Japan.

_"Ano~...oke. But then you must call me by my name too, hm?"_

_"Hai, Syuusuke-sempai. But only in private."_

_"Un...ah, what I was going to say. What shall we do, Ryoma-kun?"_

_"Is it too late for you to side with them?...Is it too late for you to say that you agree with sempai-tachi?"_

_"Ah. I'm afraid it is, Ryoma-kun. I was very...um...opposed to their proposed actions, yesterday."_

Keigo had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from making a sound. 'Very...opposed, ahn? I'll bet. I'm surprised they're still alive.'

_"__**Bummer**__,"_

Keigo grinned. 'Someone's slipping...'

_"Well, I'm not going to do anything out of the ordinary, sempai. I want to see how far they take it. Syuusuke-sempai should stop antagonizing them, though. At least promise them to not say anything to me, ever. And you truly won't, ne? After this, sempai needn't tell me anything."_

_"hmm...I don't know that they'll believe me, but I can try."_

'You're right, Fuji- Ore-sama wouldn't believe you either.'

_"How about...sempai doesn't agree with sempai-tachi, but will stay out of their way?"_

_"Saa..."_

_"Ah!"_

_"Echi-Ryoma-kun?"_

_"Sempai likes photography, ne?"_

_"Ah..."_

_"With Nationals over adn the weather getting too cold for tennis, who doesn't sempai switch to the photography club?"_

_"Ah...I'd rather not, Ryoma-kun. I started junior high in the tennis club, I'd like to finish it in it- regardless of other members."_

_"Want to get something to eat, Ryoma-kun? My treat."_

_"Hai. Arigato, sempai."_

'What, they're going out to _eat_ now? What if someone sees them? Are they crazy?!' Keigo panicked, and wondered if he should call Oshitari to set up a perimeter around these two idiots.

_"Do you have anywhere in special that you want to go to, Ryoma-kun?"_

_"Iie, sempai. I don't really know this area at all."_

'Eeeh? Then what are you doing here, brat?'

_"Oh? How did you come by here that time, then?"_

_"I was looking for strong players to play against. I somehow ended up here, and then I followed you home."_

'Heh, nice way of saying you got lost wandering around, brat.' Keigo snorted.

_"Ara ara...Ryoma-kun followed me home? So Ryoma-kun knows where I live, ne. Maa...I didn't think you had it in you, Ryoma-kun," _

_"Che~. That just shows sempai is not very careful, as he didn't notice me following him."_

'And THAT is why you two shouldn't be out without proper supervision. Tch.'

_"Touche, Ryoma-kun. Maa ne...come, Ryoma-kun. I know this wonderful ice cream place just a few streets from here..._" ah...Keigo knew the place. Very nice, really. Small and sweet, reminiscent of ice cream parlors in 50's America...with a few rather _odd_ touches here and there, but really, it came across the ocean pretty well, considering. "_and since none of the Regulars live in this area, it is very unlikely that we'd bump into any of them. In fact, the whole time I've been coming to this area, I've yet to see another Seigaku student, apart from yourself, Ryoma-kun."_

'Oh, really? Ore-sama hasn't seen you around, Fuji. Just where have you been coming to?'

_"Sempai promised to treat me."_

_"Hai hai..." _

Their voices faded off.

Keigo remained behind the tree, thinking on what he had heard. A few moments later, he heard fast footsteps running towards him, bringing the same child from earlier into his line of vision. When the chlid asked for more candy, he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, showing him his empty hands. The child ran off, pouting, but didn't pester him for more candy.

'So that's how Seigaku rolls, ahn?'

**A/N: Early, I know. But I had to get this out, I feel really bad when I see how many people are following this (I'm still surprised this is worth following- I'm really grateful to you readers!) and favoriting this, and the reviews...and then I don't post things often enough?! Guilt complex? Guilty. So yeah...Atobe's been introduced, finally. And ok, here goes: Atobe? He was stated as being raised in England until he was 12, when he came to Japan. Sure, he was bullied by the English schoolchildren for being half-Japanese, but still- he grew up there, it's still his home. Even if he now claims Japan as his home, one cannot simply forget an entire childhood spent in another culture. The anime even depicts his home as decorated in the European style, **_**not **_**Japanese. So his thought processes are a mix of Japanese (from having spent three years in Japan by now- from the beginning of Junior High to now) and Western (I hesitate in saying 'English' because, well, I'm not English, and I don't know any English people, so I can't pick the brains of one, so I'll settle with Western), hence his referring to himself, in his thoughts, at least, as 'Keigo.' Any other little oddities? Well, that's writer's fault, just drop me a review or PM if you find anything particularly incongrous. ^-^ **

**Over and out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Hey all, this chapter has been replaced with the completed version. Please read it fully, or you'll be skipping some important stuff!**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, but my grades were good- think I could convince my mom to buy them for me?

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy, meaning boys kissing and doing other stuff- in the future, not this chapter. Still aways off, but yeah. You don't like it, please hit the back button. Some Seigaku-bashing (the regulars except Fuji and Echizen). Possibility of OOC characters. Any more anyone finds, let me know and I'll add it to the list.

"asdf" = Japanese

**"asdf"**= English

_asdf_ = thoughts or flashback [flashback is notated]

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsnssn snsnnssnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsns

The next morning, Ryoma got up early again. He still didn't want to ride in Momoshiro's bike-he might be acting petty, but he really didn't think so. Momoshiro betrayed him, and he was not even brave enough to tell him to his face, rather doing it behind his back, the big hypocrite. Ryoma considered it his right to still be angry, even if he had to pretend to not know anything.

As he walked down the stairs, bag in hand, he heard the sounds of cooking in the kitchen. He left his bag in the entryway, and then walked towards the sounds. Entering the kitchen, he found his mother cooking up an American breakfast.

"Ohaiyo, kaa-san."

"**Huh? Ryoma! What are you doing up so early honey? Are you ok?**" as she said this, she put down the spatula and walked over to check him for a fever or any oddity she might find. Ryoma squirmed and tried to get away.

"**Moo~om, I'm fine! I just woke up early, that's all.**"

Rinko narrowed her eyes at her only son. "**Really? Then why do you have dark circles under your eyes? You have not been sleeping well, have you?**"

"**Mom, I'm fine, really. I just have a test in Japanese that I'm not too sure about. I've been studying a bit more than usual**."

"**Well, alright, if you say so. Sit down, sit down, breakfast is almost ready.**" She turned back to the stove and flipped the omelettes.

"**American breakfast again? Mom, why can't you make a Japanese breakfast?**"

"**Because an American breakfast is faster, honey. I need to get to work in a little bit, and this way I can leave breakfast for you and your father and cousin without inconveniencing your cousin. Be a dear and go get your father, will you? He's out back in the temple ringing the bell.**"

"Usu." Ryoma slid off the chair and walked out back looking for his dad. He spotted him standing underneath the bell, looking out into the sunrise. Ryoma blinked, then rubbed his eyes. The sun was too bright!

Receding slightly into the shade of the house, he called out, "**Da~ad! Breakfast is ready! Mom says to come in!**" Task done, he turned around and went back inside, reclaiming his seat at the table, in front of which was already a full breakfast plate, with his glass of milk on the side.

Sighing, he sat down and downed his breakfast. It wouldn't do him any good to get up extra early if he dawdled eating and was caught by that Momoshiro anyways. He stood up to put his plate away just as his dad was walking into the kitchen.

"Hora hora! What you doing up so early, kiddo? Going to see your cute little girlfriend before school, heeh?" Nanjiroh winked at his son.

"No! Baka Oyaji."

"Oh-hoh- what did you say, brat? huh, huh?"

"Nanjiroh, dear, please, sit down and eat. I'm off. Put the plates in the sink when you're done, ok?" Rinko reached up to peck Nanjiroh on the lips as she rushed out. "I'll be home late today, I have some work to catch up on. Don't wait on dinner for me, alright? Ryoma, take care honey! Make sure you sleep enough- all that studying won't do you much good if you fall asleep during the test! Bye!"

Nanjiroh blinked. Whas that whilrwhind his wife?

Taking advantage of his father's temporary confusion, Ryoma slipped away and grabbed his school bag before putting his shoes on and leaving for school. As he walked out of the house gates, he saw his kaa-san's car turning down the block on the opposite way he needed to go to school. Sighing again, he turned and made his way to Seigaku.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsnssn snsnnssnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsns

"All stand!"

"Bow!"

"Please teach us, Sensei!"

"Sit."

Ryoma sat. Really, must they do this every day in every class? He could understand at the beginning of the year, or maybe even at the beginning of every week, but every. single. class. of. every. single. day? Sigh.

Ugh. Now he was souding like a lovesick girl, sighing all over the place.

As the teacher handed the tests to the class rep to be passed out, Ryoma thought back to the morning's practise. He was still rather surprised that none of the others had noticed that he was angry at them. Sure he tried to hide it, but he wasn't that good an actor, was he? Hm...maybe he should switch career plans? Nah. Tennis was much more fun.

Ryoma picked up his pencil and began his Japanese Language exam.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsnssn snsnnssnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsns

Having been awake for Science, Ryoma was awake as well for the bell for lunch. He quickly got up and ran to the cafeteria, hoping to get there before the rush of students- particularly before the second and third years, so he could buy his lunch and make it back to his classroom in peace.

Luck was with him today, as he was amongst the first to arrive. Quickly choosing his items, he added three extra sweet buns to his pile and paid before turning and quickly making his way out. Just before he turned the corner, he heard the loud voice of Momoshiro, calling out for others to make way as he ran to the cafeteria. Quickly, Ryoma turned around and ducked into the classrom he was passing by, hoping Momoshiro hadn't seen him. Once he heard him run by, he walked back out and hurried back to his classroom.

Ryoma made his way to his seat, dumping his lunch on the desk, before picking up the three sweet buns and walking over to where Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou were sitting and eating their bentos. Ryoma stood to the side until he caught their attention.

"Ara, Ryoma-kun?" Katsuo was the first to notice him. At his remark, both Horio and Kachirou looked around until they saw Ryoma.

Ryoma swallowed, and strongly reminded himself- _again_- that here it was a normal, everyday occurence, and did not mean anything demeaning- and bowed quickly, face flaming. "Arigato gozaimasu." As he straightened, he held out both hands, the sweet buns in them, and determinately stared Horio in the eyes, refusing to feel _too_ humiliated by that bow, and the huge blush he could feel burning his face.

They blinked. This was the first time they'd _ever_ seen Ryoma voluntarily bow at someone, not counting the practically obligatory bow to the sensei at the beginning of classes. Kachirou snapped out of it first, standing and bowing back, murmuring "Dou itashi mashite." Horio and Katsuo followed, murmuring the same thing, as they stretched out both hands and took a sweet bun each.

Face still burning, Ryoma nodded to them and turned around to go back to his seat. As he walked back, he could feel their eyes on his back, and that just made him blush darker. He sat down and quickly said the blessing before opening his packages and beginning to eat.

He heard rather than saw Horio and the others opening the sweet bread buns and putting the wrappers away. Ducking his head, he smiled. They might have accepted the buns out of surprise or ingrained manners, but they didn't have to open them, and they had, meaning they did fully accept his thanks.

Just as he was fully digging in, he heard a loud crash by the doorway. Looking up, Ryoma and the rest of the class stared at Momoshiro, who'd apparently been running so fast that he'd not been able to stop, and had slammed into the open door.

"I-i-itai!"

"Momo-chan-sempai!"

"Momoshiro-kun!"

"Momoshiro-san!"

Concerned students called out, half-standing in indecision of if they should go help or if that would make Momoshiro lose face.

Momoshiro straightened up and chuckled, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck and giving all a sheepish grin. "I'm ok, I'm ok! I didn't hit it that hard, Lucky!" As he continued chuckling, he looked around, seemingly looking for someone, and brightened up when he saw Echizen. "Echizen!" Momoshiro ran inside, obviously not having learned the lesson of not running inside the building, and skidded to a stop besides Echizen's desk. "How come I didn't see you at the cafeteria? huh, huh? you can't hide from me, na, you can't, yo!" That said, he reached out to pluck an onigiri and the sweet bun from Ryoma's desk.

Ryoma stretched out his arms over his lunch, "Yadda!" he drew them to him and hunched over them. No way was he sharing his lunch with someone who thought him an annoying pest and a burden.

"E~chi~ze~en! Don't be like than, man! You should share with your sempai!"

"Ya-dda."

"C'mon! I'll treat you to burgers tomorrow!"

"Yadda. Momo-senpai is being annoying." Ryoma heard several gasps from the people closest to them. Ah, guess he wasn't supposed to speak to a _senpai_ like that.

This time, however, he'd been staring Momoshiro in the eyes as he said that, and he noticed the quick flash of anger that passed through his eyes. "Che, you're not being cute, Echizen, you're not being cute at all."

"..."

"Aaarrgh! Fine! I'll go look for Eiji-sempai!" With that, Momoshiro ran out of the classroom, intent on finding Eiji before he finished his lunch and Oishi's.

Once he was sure Momoshiro was gone, Ryoma unhunched and drew back his arms, spreading his food out again. Ignoring the stares, he continued eating. He glanced at Horio and the others out of the corner of his eye, but they weren't looking in his direction- they seemed to be having a serious discussion, and had leaned forward into each other to be able to talk softer.

"Echizen."

Ryoma looked up and blinked. The class rep was standing straight as a board in front of his desk, looking very serious and dissapproving of him. Ryoma stared at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Echizen."

Ah, he was supposed to respond first, right. "Hai."

"Echizen, you should not bring shame upon our class by speaking to an honored sempai like that. Kouhai should obey and respect their sempai-tachi. Come with me, we will buy lunch and then we shall look for Momoshiro-sempai and we will apologize to him." The class rep looked expectantly at Ryoma, fully believing that Ryoma would get up and do as he had described.

For his part, Ryoma blinked. No one had ever said anything before! Why were they telling him off now, after practically half a year, on how he talked to the sempai-tachi?

It was then that the ichinen trio came up.

"Takeda-kun, Momo-chan-sempai has given permission to Ryoma-kun to speak freely. They are very close friends, and Momo-chan-sempai is not offended by Ryoma-kun's way of speaking." Kachirou spoke up, standing behind Ryoma.

"Kachirou-kun, Echizen-kun has been disrespectful to a sempai, that is not to be forgiven."

"Takeda-kun, Kachirou-kun is right. Come by the tennis team's practice hours and you will see for yourself." Katsuo responded, standing to the left of Ryoma's desk.

"I, Horio Satoshi, of two-years' tennis experience, can tell you, from my vast knowledge and experience, that Katsuo and Kachirou are right, and that Momo-chan-sempai was not offended by that."

Takeda looked at the trio who had surrounded Ryoma. "Very well." He looked straight at Ryoma now, "Do not let it happen within this classroom again, Echizen. You would do well to learn how to speak to a sempai. It is shameful to speak to an honourable sempai like you did." His part said, Takeda turned around and walked back to his desk, scattering the loose ring of classmates that had formed, intent on listening to the conversation.

Ryoma blinked again and looked at Katsuo, who was closest to his line of vision. Noticing his stare, Katsuo answered. "He's never been to the courts, Ryoma-kun. So he's never heard how you get along with our sempai-tachi. Don't worry, though. You usually speak well enough to Tezuka-buchou and Oishi-fukubuchou and the other sempai-tachi." Giving Ryoma a final encouraging smile, Katsuo turned and walked back to his desk, followed by Kachirou and Horio, both of whom turned and shot Ryoma a small smile.

Well. No one had said that there were specific ways of speaking to others! How was he supposed to know that? Not that he would use them on Momoshiro, though. Ryoma hufffed and turned back to his meal, pouting slightly.

...ah. Ryoma blinked and looked up again, glancing at the trio before turning away. He should probably be nicer to them, they'd been helping him out a lot these past few days. Matter settled, he nodded resolutely and then promptly forgot about anything but lunch.

Atobe Keigo was behaving pecularly. He hadn't given Gakuto extra laps for being seven minutes late to morning practise, and he hadn't had Kabaji wake up Jiroh to even change into his uniform. He was giving orders still, running the practise as usual, but he was lacking...something. And Oshitari was...curious. Very curious.

Was Atobe distracted enough...? He wondered.

"So what are you going to do about it, Atobe?" he questioned.

"Ore-sama is not sure. Ore-sama still can't believe it." Well, apparently he was. Lucky him.

"Yes, it is rather...surprising, isn't it? Who would have thought?"

Silence. Hm...how to push him more...?...

"I am sure the others would like to help if they knew as well."

"...would they?...hmm...yes, but...maybe we shouldn't...Fuji said..." Atobe grew quiet again.

Ah, so it was to do with Fuji of Seigaku, then? So, was it a Fuji-problem, or a Seigaku-problem? Maybe even a..._Tezuka-problem_? He was sure his buchou had at least a small crush on the other, from the way he always went on and on about defeating him. But now he was *definitely* worried. Atobe _never_ mumbled, much less _hesitated_ when speaking.

"Atobe."

"...hm?..."

"Atobe."

...

Oshitari sighed. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking their way, he stepped in front of his friend and put his hands on his shoulders. That startled Atobe into looking up at him. "Oshitari?"

"Atobe. We can help. Talk to us. Tell us what you'd like to do."

Atobe looked surprised for a moment, before he blushed lightly. "Ah..."

Oshitari smiled. "Nothing odd happened here, Atobe." After a slight squeeze, he let go of Atobe's shoulders.

Atobe nodded, then threw his head back and stepped forward. "Good idea, Oshitari. Certainly, more people should be aware of Seigaku's despicable actions." Here, he stopped and turned to look at Oshitari, "Ore-sama is not sure how you came by your knowledge, but ore-sama is grateful that you feel the same as ore-sama." Atobe gave a deep nod to Oshitari, before turning around again. "Dismiss practise and gather the regulars for a meeting. It is time they know what is going on." Done talking, Atobe strode away towards the changing rooms without a backwards glance.

Oshitari was stunned. Was that really Atobe? What in the world had Seigaku _done_ to his friend and buchou? He was behaving oddly, saying he felt grateful, hesitating when speaking, being inattentive- heck, if Atobe had been in his right mind, this little underhanded and *very* oft used trick of pretending to know everything wouldn't have worked! He shook his head. Better do as Atobe said so he could actaully know what was going on.

As he walked towards the courts, he felt the beginnings of guilt, at taking advantage of Atobe's now obviously not-right state of mind, but he pushed them down before they grew too much. He'd done it to help his friend, after all.

"Tadaima," Oshitari called out.

"Okaeri, Yuushi." Oshitari Sayo answered her son as she walked into the living room. "How was school?"

"The same as usual, Okaasan. Is there anything you need done?"

"No, everything's fine."

"Then I'll be in my room doing homework. Gakuto may come by later, please just let him go on to my room."

"Alright. I'll be in the study if you need me."

Oshitari turned right off the living room and walked down the hallway to his room. He set his tennis bag by the door and walked to his desk, putting down his book bag beside it. However, he didn't take any books out, but merely sat and stared out the window in front of the desk.

_Ara ara...I was not expecting that at all._ He sighed and took off his glasses, carefully folding the legs and putting them in their case. _To think that Seigaku would do that to their prized rookie...and Fuji- he's a loyal person. He must be feeling horrible in all this..._

Oshitari ran his hands through his hair, trying to think. _Why did they do this? They were strong enough on their own to at leat make it to Nationals, even if not win. Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui were strong enough singles players, and with the Golden Pair, they would have gotten far..._Frustrated, he dragged his hand down his face. _Damn it! Why did we get a gag-order? Now I can't discuss it with anyone..._

_**Flashback**_

_Atobe stood before the regulars, hands on hips and frown in place. He looked at each one in turn. _

_Hiyoshi had narrowed his eyes so much, they strongly resembled Fuji's closed ones. His fists were closed, and he was obviously holding his anger back._

_Ohtori looked stricken, like he still couldn't believe what he'd heard. He was torn between believing his Buchou, as he'd always done, or believing that this was all a joke, a prank, a nightmare- he couldn't believe that of Seigaku._

_Shishido's face was furious, and his cap- his precious cap- was being strangled beyond any hope of life._

_Oshitari's face was emotionless, as normal when he was anything but amused, but his eyes were full of anger and disbelief. Obviously he hadn't known all the details. _

_Gakuto was babbling at an inattentive Oshitari. He kept switching between cursing 'that red-headed freak' to hell and back and crowing in glee that he'd always known he was trash. Then he'd curse all the rest of Seigaku, before starting all over again. _

_Kabaji, to everyone else, looked as unemotional and still as always. To Atobe, however, he noticed the clenched fists, slightly narrowed eyes, and locked jaw. Kabaji hated those who betrayed others- especially if they'd been more than mere acquaintances, and Seigaku, by all acounts, had been a very tight-knit group, perhaps even similar to a family._

_Finally, Atobe turned to Jiroh. Jiroh, sweet, innocent Jiroh, who never thought anything bad about anyone...he'd strongly debated whether to wake Jiroh up for this, whether he really needed to now, but in the end decided that it would be worse to tell all the others and not him than to try to shield him from it. Jiroh had tears in his eyes, and was looking at Atobe as if asking him to take back what he said, to make the world right again. He trully looked up to Fuji, and to hear that Fuji was going through such pain..._

_Atobe cleared his throat. Once he had everyone's attention, he spoke._

_"It is getting late and we must be getting home. Ore-sama will provide transportation for everybody. Now, ore-sama told all of you this so that you may know the true face of Seigaku, but not so that you may go out and tell others about it. It is up to you how you treat Seigaku when you meet up with them- ore-sama requests that you pretend nothing has happened, as we are not supposed to know anything, as Echizen is doing, but ore-sama knows that it may be hard for some of you. For that reason, ore-sama requests that you all swear upon your souls to not tell anyone else what you have been told today. You may discuss it amongst yourselves here in the changing rooms, or in your homes, but not in public where you might be overheard by anyone. Do you so swear?"_

_"Usu."_

_"H-hai." Jiroh whispered._

_"__**But Atobe!**__" Gakuto and Shishido burst out. Atobe merely stared at them._

_"Ch'. Fine." Shishido aquiesced._

_"Oke." Gakuto muttered._

_"Hai, Atobe-buchou." Ohtori spoke up next._

_"Of course," Oshitari stated._

_Hiyoshi nodded._

_**Flashback end**_

A sudden buzzing startled him. He was disoriented for a moment before realizing it was his cellphone, in his book bag still. He dug it out.

**Kenya**

The screen flashed the name with every ring.

_...Kenya, ka?..._

He answered the phone.

_I wonder if I don't mention names..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all, I'm still alive! yay! lol...well, sorry for the long silence. My mom has this thing for draggin the family to her friend's ranch at every opportunity, and said ranch has NO tv, phone line, or INTERNET! So, since I'm still a minor, I had to go with my mom. That was after school let out for the summer, though. Before that, I'd just gotten caught up in Bleach fanfics, so gomen ne! ^-^ Ah, and if you're happy that I'm updating, go THANK SA'KAGE! She posted the Momoshiro version of her ****Seigaku's Insanity**** series- a truly wonderful series, each one less than 1000 words, but brilliant; seriously recommend to all to go read them!- and that kinda served as a kick in my derrierre *lol* to get me going. Thanks a bunch, hon! I loved Momo's Insanity! (...yes, he *does* sound like a sociopath...is he going to become a serial murderer, I wonder...?... ^-*) **

**PS I RE-UPLOADED CHAPTER 7! I had previously posted the uncompleted chapter just to post something, but now it is complete! GO READ THAT BEFORE READING THIS ONE, OR YOU'LL MISS SOME IMPORTANT THINGS!**

**Disclaimer: **I am Bisco Hatori, so the Prince of Tennis is mine. ...wait, what? Takeshi Konomi is the one who wrote Prince of Tennis? oh...well, guess I don't own it then. BTW, I'm not Bisco Hatori either (unfortunately), so I also don't own OHSHC.

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy, meaning boys kissing and doing other stuff- in the future, not this chapter. Still aways off, but yeah. You don't like it, please hit the back button. Some Seigaku-bashing (the regulars except Fuji and Echizen). Possibility of OOC characters. Any more anyone finds, let me know and I'll add it to the list.

Fuji Syuusuke opened the front door of his home. "Tadaima," he called out. When no answer was forthcoming, he wondered if he was alone for now. With a soft sigh, he set his shoes by their usual spot and made his way to his room on the second floor.

He carefuly placed his backpack and tennis bag down. Softly, we walked back out and went to his oneesan's room, knocking quietly, "Neesan?" No answer. He tried again, louder. No answer.

So, he was really alone, after three days since...that.

Finally.

He made it back to his room and onto his bed before the first tears started falling. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it fiercely, wrapping himself around it, tears soaking the pillowcase. His breath started to hitch, and he would take a deep breath every few moments so that he would not start really crying.

...had they really done that?

...Had the team he had considered friends, _family_, the team he had trusted above all others, had they really done something so despicable?

Tezuka, the strict, honourable Tezuka Kunimitsu?

Oishi, kindhearted, sensible Oishi Shuuishiro?

Inui, 'I-pretend-to-only-care-about-data-but-I-have-a-so ft-heart' Inui Sadaharu?

Kaidoh, honourable, always respectful Kaidoh Kaoru?

Momo, fun-loving, friendly, kind, protective, Ryoma's-best-friend Momoshiro Takeshi?

E-Eiji...Eiji, sweet, loving, innocent and happy Kikumaru Eiji?

His tears came harder, and he stoped squeezing his pillow a moment to take some more deep breaths. No, he would not break down.

...Taka-san?

Fuji's heart gave a painful throb when he thought of the sushi chef-in-training.

...Sweet, gentle Taka-san? How could he do that?

A low moan came from Fuji's throat, he was unable to keep it in. He'd been nursing a crush on the tall youth, a very big crush. And it had seemed as if Taka-san had been finally responding to his gentle flirting.

...why? Why, Taka-san? _Why?_

Fuji pressed his face deeper into the pillow, as his sobs became a bit louder.

..._why...?...Tezuka...Oishi...Eiji...was it all a lie? This whole time, was it all lies?..._

He squeezed the pillow harder.

* * *

Fuji Yuuta sighed in annoyance.

"Mizuki-sempai, no, I am not leaving the school. I am not abandoning you. I simply want to spend the night at home. I miss my oneesan's cooking."

"But Yuu~ta-ku~n, you were just there this weekend."

"And who was it that kept calling me until I returned to the dorms?"

"..."

"Exactly. Now please, sempai, I'll be back tomorrow in time for classes."

"You'll miss morning practise?!"

"I don't have time to make it early enough for morning practise from my house unless I get up ridiculously early."

"...if you stayed here you wouldn't have to miss morning practise."

"...Sempai."

A sigh. "Alright alright. Be safe on your way there. Text me when you're at your house, ok?"

"Hai sempai. Arigato." With a quick bow, Yuuta quickly grabbed his backpack and left the room before his sempai changed his mind.

...To be perfectly honest, he'd been waiting a few days before going home so that any celebrating friends of his aniki would have gone back to their own homes. They were too loud, in his opinion.

As he got off the bus at the corner of his block, he pulled out his cell phone and started texting Mizuki-sempai.

*I'm home sempai.*

**Did you get there alright?**

*Hai, sempai.*

**Alright then. Sweet dreams, Yuuta-kun.**

*Oyasumi, Mizuki-sempai.*

Surprised at the brevity but not questining his luck, he put his phone away before opening the front door. "Tadaima," he called out. Looking down, he noticed his aniki's shoes were in their place, but his oneesan's were not. When he got no response, he frowned. Usually his aniki would be in front of him already, welcoming him and offering him all kinds of food, usually cooked by his oneesan.

He placed his shoes by their spot and went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the pantry before heading upstairs. As he passed his aniki's room, he paused. While he certainly wasn't one to poke a sleeping dragon, he'd thought he'd heard something.

There it was again. A low moan.

Startled and worried now, Yuuta dropped his backpack and dropped his water bottle on top of it. Maybe his aniki had hurt himself and couldn't call out for help? He tried the doorknob.

It was open.

He peeked in, half-worried and half-cautious, only to freeze at what he saw.

His aniki. His proud, strong, ever-smiling aniki, curled around his pillow, crying. Shoulders shaking from the effort of keeping his tears in.

Yuuta cursed. What the hell happened?

He pushed the door all the way open and slowly made his way to his aniki. When he was beside the bed, he sat down at the edge. "Aniki?"

He saw Syuusuke startle and quickly wipe his tears away before he turned towards him. "Yuuta! What a surprise!" his smile was so, so wrong, "What brings you home today?"

Yuuta stared at him. "Aniki, what happened?"

Syuusuke's smile widened, "What do you mean, Yuuta?"

Two tears slid down his cheeks.

Yuuta turned and pulled his aniki into a hug. The first hug he'd initiated since he'd left Seigaku. He wrapped his arms around Syuusuke and held on tightly. He felt Syuusuke stiffen in surprise, before he just seemed to melt and just grabbed the back of his shirt in his fists and hugged him back, his head on the space between Yuuta's head and shoulder.

He felt a tear fall, followed by another, then another.

Pretty soon, his aniki was crying on him, hugging him so tightly as if never wanting to let go. He moved back, further up the bed, and half-carried, half-pulled his aniki onto his lap so he could hug him better and not twist his back in the process.

That was when his aniki started sobbing. Loudly.

He completely broke down, muffling his voice on Yuuta's shoulder, but still audible. Yuuta could only rub circles on his back and rock back and forth, as his aniki had done to him when _he_ was crying when they were little. He held his aniki close and his heart broke at seeing his gentle, loving, proud aniki reduced to this.

He was going to _kill_ whomever was responsible. No one hurt his aniki. _No one_.

After awhile, Yuuta felt Syuusuke's sobs calming down, his shaking receding. He continued rubbing his back, glad if he could help even the slightest bit.

His mind ran through the past couple of days. What had happened? _Who had made his aniki cry?_

The National Tournament had been this past Sunday, but Seigaku had won, so that couldn't be it. Or maybe his loss to Shiraishi-san was bothering him more than he'd let on? ...No, that couldn't be possible either. His aniki wouldn't cry this much just over a lost game. He sounded heartbroken...wait, did his aniki have a boyfriend? ~Yuuta simply couldn't imagine his aniki crying this much over a _girl_, so it had to be a boy~ He liked that big power-player, didn't he? Personally, Yuuta didn't see what his aniki saw in that guy, he seemed kinda dull and boring to _him_, but to each his own. Had they broken up maybe? But no, he hadn't heard that they'd been going out in the first place...and his aniki certainly never seemed as if he'd been dating anyone.

...but maybe Syuusuke had confessed and he'd been rejected? Yuuta bristled. If that _jerk_ had rejected his aniki he was the biggest idiot on the planet. And he'd made him cry, too!

...Syuusuke was hiccuping now, only silent tears remained. He was still holding on tightly to Yuuta, and Yuuta wasn't about to push him off when he obviously needed comfort.

But maybe it wasn't that at all. He couldn't get ahead of himself, he'd wait for his aniki to tell him. Maybe he *hadn't* been rejected, he'd merely seen that big guy kissing someone else...

'_Ok, deep breaths, Yuuta. Deep breaths. You do not know yet who or why, so calm down_,' he told himself. He looked down, intent on asking his aniki what had happened...only to see his aniki fast asleep.

Yuuta stared. His aniki looked sad still, even in his sleep. There were dried tear tracks on his cheeks as well as fresh ones, his lashes clumping and still with a few tears hanging onto them. Yuuta raised a hand to gently wipe away the tears. His aniki cuddled into him, seeking warmth.

Yuuta sighed. Guess he'd have to ask his aniki when he woke up. Carefully, he maneouvered an arm underneath Syuusuke's legs and picked him up, yet again glad that his aniki was smaller than him, and turned to place him properly in his bed. However, when he went to get up, he found he couldn't. His aniki was still fisting the back of his shirt tightly, and it didn't seem as if he'd let go anytime soon. So, with a little shrug, Yuuta climbed into the bed with him, hugging him carefully as Syuusuke curled into him, a few more tears falling out of the corners of his eyes.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he remembered that he did have school the next day. So he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, and after putting it on silent, texted Mizuki-sempai to please excuse him from practise tomorrow, and to please tell his teachers as well, that a family emergency had come up and he wouldn't be going to school the next day, and maybe the one after that as well. As an afterthought, he sent another text: 'Mizuki-sempai, could you please call aniki's school tomorrow and excuse him as well? Tell them the same thing you'll tell my teachers. I promise I'll make it up to you. Thank you.'

Duty done, he put the phone underneath the pillow and got comfortable again, this time falling asleep with no other thoughts than helping his aniki.

* * *

Mizuki Hajime chuckled darkly after Yuuta left the dorms. He would finally get correct data on Fuji Syuusuke! Unbeknownst to Yuuta, Mizuki had, after looking around for just the perfect thing, aqcuired one of those tiny water-proof cameras that looked like a pin- a pin which he'd gifted Yuuta with and that he knew Yuuta wore constantly. Now, finally, Yuuta was going home! Surely, if Mizuki was not around, Fuji Syuusuke wouldn't be distracted by his imposing presence and would let a few of his secrets slip to his beloved little brother.

Mizuki, having locked the room and made sure the curtains were drawn, settled on his bed and turned on the tv, switching to AV to see what the camera was seeing. The first thing he saw was the bus- Yuuta was getting on. Alright then, he had time to do some homework. Despite what others thought, he _didn't_ spend all his time coming up with new and improved training regimes for everyone and/or studying his data on the other teams. He did need school, after all.

Mizuki occasionally glanced up at the tv, only to see Yuuta still in the bus. He was deep in his homework when his phone vibrated. Startled, he glanced up at the tv, to see Yuuta's street, his house coming up as he walked closer to it. Mizuki answered the text, but kept the conversation brief, so that Yuuta would enter his house all the sooner. It was odd, seeing his responses on Yuuta's phone through the pin-camera, but nothing too strange.

When Yuuta entered his house, Mizuki saw the other pair of shoes, and correctly deduced that Fuji Syuusuke was home. He pushed his homework away. He wouldn't want to miss a second of this. He huffed impatiently when Yuuta detoured to the kitchen for a bottle of water, and almost ripped his hair out when it seemed he was going to pass by Fuji Syuusuke's room without bothering to say hello- of course, he should have expected it, really, but why wasn't Fuji Syuusuke himself at the door, greeting his otouto?

He froze again when Yuuta backed up and leaned closer to the door. Quickly, Mizuki put the volume as high as it would go, and...yes, there! He could barely make it out, but he was sure it was what had Yuuta pausing. He heard moans from Fuji Syuusuke's room- uh...moans? Oh, crap, he didn't want to see Fuji Syuusuke having an intimate moment with himself!

He dug his nails into the edge of his bed when he saw Yuuta's hand reach for the doornob- 'No! Leave him be!' he wanted to shout at him- he thought of sending a text to distract him, and had almost clicked 'send'-with no idea as to what the hell he had written- when he saw the door open-and, in his shock, dropped his phone. And his jaw.

Fuji Syuuske was crying in his bed. Curled up, fetal position, face-into-pillow crying. Oh, man.

Mizuki was torn between feeling glee that he was getting such _priceless_ data, data no one else would ever have, feeling that he was intruding in a _very_ private moment, and feeling a rather strong- and now, where did _that_ come from?- hatred at whomever had done whatever it was that made Fuji Syuusuke cry.

He saw- and heard- Yuuta call out to Fuji Syuusuke, and saw the older boy quickly compose himself- as well as he could, anyways- before turning to look at Yuuta. It was still very obvious he'd been crying. There were still tears at the corners of his eyes, and his eyelashes were damp, even if his cheeks had been dried by his pillowcase when he wiped them.

That smile...Mizuki never wanted to see that smile again. It was so obvious that he was just smiling for the sake of his otouto, and even through the wide smile, his distress was visible.

Mizuki saw as two tears slipped out of his eyes as he tried to pretend everything was fine, he saw as Yuuta turned and grabbed his aniki in a hug- an action Mizuki felt he'd have done a long time ago now. He heard low, hitching breaths- as Fuji Syuusuke was a lot closer to the camera now, he was able to hear them, even if he couldn't see him. All the camera saw now was Fuji Syuusuke's room, and while before he'd have killed to get data like that, right now he was far from caring about that. If it came down to it, he could always re-watch the video. For some reason, Mizuki didn't think he'd be doing that, though.

Then Yuuta was moving back, and he half-turned and _picked up his aniki to place him in his lap._ Mizuki never thought he'd see that in his entire life-both because Fuji Syuusuke was a proud person, and because Yuuta was not, erm...that demonstrative with his aniki.

Then he heard the sobs.

Well. A little comfort goes a long way, huh? Absently, he grabbed the remote and lowered the volume- it wouldn't do for others to think he was crying in here, after all. His finger paused on the 'off' button- would he? He should, he knew that- this was not the type of data that he needed, no matter what he usually said about any data being good data; but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Yuuta alone, even though said boy didn't even know he was with him, in a sense. He settled for lowering the volume a bit more- still loud enough for him to hear- and instead turning to his homework. There wasn't much to see, anyways: all that was in view of the camera was the far wall, a desk with papers and pictures on top, a window-ledge with cactuses, and the a bit of Fuji Syuusuke's hair from where he was leaning against Yuuta's other shoulder, all of it moving back forth, back and forth as Yuuta apparently rocked his elder brother.

A bit later, Mizuki looked up again when he heard the sobs quiet completly, only slipping out now and then. There was still some rocking going on, though it was not as constant. He startled when he heard a hiccup, before realizing that it was from the camera, and then most likely from Fuji Syuusuke.

When they quieted down, he saw Yuuta's arm come up and do something in the direction of Fuji Syuusuke's face- probably cleaning his tears away, if he had fallen asleep. His supposition was proven correct when he saw Yuuta moving forward, then standing up and turning to face the bed, before leaning down and placing his aniki on the bed. When he moved away, Mizuki was able- for the first time- to see Fuji Syuusuke's face: even in sleep, grief apparently hounded him. He was right, the tears on his cheeks had been wiped away, but there were still tears in his eyelashes, and a few even slipped out as he watched. Then it seemed as if Yuuta decided to remain with his aniki, and climbed on the bed with him- uniform and all. It was when that thought crossed his mind that he realized that Fuji Syuusuke must have been gripping Yuuta's shirt pretty tightly for him to not have gotten too far. Oh well. He switched the tv back to cable and turned it off.

What had happened? Mizuki remembered the sobs, the heartbreaking sobs coming from Fuji Syuusuke, and couldn't help but compare them to those of those people on movies who had lost everything dear to them- most particularly when their beloved dies. Raking his mind, Mizuki couldn't come up with anyone close to Fuji Syuusuke that had died recently, and even less any significant other. So what had happened?

Girls cried like that when they were rejected, sometimes. If they had strong enough feelings for the boy they were confessing to. Had Fuji Syuusuke confessed to someone and been rejected? But who'd be ginormously stupid enough to say no to the boy? He was perfect: amazing tennis skills, beautiful body and face, brilliant mind- so what if he was a little bit on the sadistic side, he just liked pranking people. No one who'd never done anything against his friends and family had ever gotten hurt- he knew, he'd checked. So who would say no to him?

Mizuki jumped when his phone vibrated. He was immensely glad the door was locked and the curtains drawn- he was embarrassed to have been caught off guard. He bent over the bed to grab his phone- which he'd dropped earlier and hadn't bothered to pick up- only to see that he'd inadvertently kicked it under the bed. With a sigh, he got off and moved to grab it as it vibrated yet again, indicating another message. He grumbled, who'd be texting so urgently at this hour? He read the second message first, and had a sinking feeling he knew what the first message contained. And he was right, it was Yuuta asking to be excused from practise and for him to inform his teachers- and Fuji Syuusuke's school as well, with a promise of making it up to him. Well, it couldn't hurt, and he'd be making up a little bit for having intruded on their privacy like that- the only time Mizuki recalled ever feeling such a thing. He sent an agreement back, with a 'be sure I'll collect, Yuuta-kun' added at the end, even though he wouldn't, just to keep him from suspecting anything odd.

With a sigh, he put his completed homework away and his phone on his beside table, before setting his alarm and undressing for bed.

Hmmm...he had much to think about. And to decide whether he wanted to keep intruding to satisfy his curiosity on the morning, if Fuji Syuusuke opened up to Yuuta before Yuuta had a shower and took off his shirt. He'd been changing the pin from shirt to shirt here at school, but Mizuki didn't hold out much hope he'd do the same at home.

Well, he'd see in the morning. For now, he contented himself with thoughts of how he would torture the unnamed person or persons who had made his rival break in such a way- and he in no way, shape or form, wanted to look into _why_ he felt such, thank you very much.


End file.
